1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to adjustable lighting systems, lighting system kits, and methods for using the same. More particularly, this invention relates a to a light emitting diode lighting system, kit and method of using the kit to enable a user to customize light spread and distribution to illuminate an object within a field of view.
2. Background of Prior Art
Off road vehicles, military vehicles and similar vehicles and equipment need to illuminate large land areas with high intensity light in a fast and convenient manner. Therefore there is a need for a new and improved adjustable lighting system and lighting system kit for customizing a light spread and light distribution pattern across a desired field of view.